Unexpected Guests
UndertaleThingems |date = March 2, 2017 |website = AO3 (Story)W|Written Story}} Tumblr (Story)C|Comic}} |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Pacifist |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic Written Story |status = Ongoing |creator = undertalethingems |writer = undertalethingems |artist = undertalethingems}} Unexpected Guests is my fan comic! It’s technically a Gaster Blaster AU… but not that one. I like the idea of a Gaster Blaster with a full body, but I’m not so much of a fan of the usual way this is achieved in fan works. I wanted to write a story that features Gaster Blasters as full creatures alongside Sans and Papyrus, that also had a lot more fluff and silliness to it. I thought it was just going to be a relatively short fanfic, but plot and other ideas happened and now it’s a comic with about 46k words of fic behind it. It updates Thursdays provided life doesn’t get in my way. : Summary Papyrus messes up his special attack, shenanigans ensue; but there’s always more to the story, and skeletal dragons are just the beginning. Story Comic |-|Ch. 1= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 |-|Interlude= * Page 1 * Page 2 |-|Ch. 2= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 |-|Ch. 3= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 |-|Ch. 4= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 |-|Ch. 5= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 |-|Ch. 6= Act One * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 Act Two * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 Act Three * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 Act Four * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 Act Five * Page 1 Act Six * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 Act Seven * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 |-|Ch. 7= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 (Coming soon!) Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic Category:Written story